


Helios

by Adura_Aflame



Series: Place of Peace [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Promptis - Freeform, Someone Help Them, these boys are so sweet and emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adura_Aflame/pseuds/Adura_Aflame
Summary: On their first night in Altissia, days before Noctis is to be married, Noctis and Prompto find themselves alone in the hotel room. Prompto makes a final attempt.





	

The hotel suite was dark when Noctis returned. Ignis and Gladio were checking out the nightlife, doing whatever it is they do alone together. Fine dining and adult conversation, probably. Gladio would just have to deal with a fancy restaurant--there were no diners in Altissia.

The white and gold lights of the city shone dimly through the curtains over the glass door leading to the balcony. Prompto was already in bed, worn out from the excitement of seeing the fabled capital for the first time. Noctis never let slip to Ignis that Prompto did what he was told when Ignis wasn’t there to see it. Prompto had tucked himself in just fine, but Noctis pulled the sheets up on him anyway. Noctis touched his friend’s hair briefly before moving away. It felt pleasantly soft without all that gel in it.

White t-shirt and boxers in hand, Noctis silently made his way to the bathroom, showered off the sweat and the grit of the road from his skin. It was only after the hot water had gone to work on him that he realized how tense he had been. Ignis often warned him about how physical and emotional strain could build up without him knowing, and stressed how important it was to take breaks, even if it didn’t feel like he needed them. Mom was almost always right. 

Now refreshed and relaxed enough, he rummaged around in their secret snack stash for something to eat. A guy could really get tired of fresh, fancy food. He poured half a bag of chips into a bowl from the kitchenette and took it with him to the couch in front of the tv, making sure the volume stayed low. He browsed through the channels, settled on an old-style sitcom. He was low-key hoping that his munching and quiet laughter would summon Prompto.

Judging by the movement and rustling from across the room, it worked. 

Prompto nonchalantly helped himself to a handful of chips before plopping down right up against Noctis’ side.

“Not your boyfriend, Prompto,” he teased affectionately, putting an arm around his bare shoulders.

“Yeah whatever, dude,” he mumbled, sleepily dropping his head against Noctis’ shoulder.

Noctis’ hand went to Prompto’s hair again. He was still pensive, despite the distraction of the TV. 

Prompto chuckled. “Hey, this is pretty good.”

“Yeah, it is.” He didn’t sound as enthused as he’d meant to.

Prompto paused for a few seconds. Noctis could practically hear him deciding whether or not to say something.

“You okay, Noct?”

“I’m gettin’ by,” he deflected airily. “City’s pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah, it rocks.”

“We got a few days before the Leviathan thing, so let’s live it up.”

“You got it, Noct. Pretty sure hot water and a bed counts for now.”

“Hell yeah,” he agreed. “I am gonna sleep so hard.”

“As your non-boyfriend, I am here to help.”

Noctis laughed a bit. “Why do I _doubt_ that?”

He couldn’t hide the fact that he needed some kind of help tonight. Damn it, his eyes betrayed everything. He didn’t know what he needed, or how to ask for it. 

Prompto’s voice softened. “Cuz I haven’t pulled out the big guns yet. I’ll be taking this.” He swiped the bowl of chips from Noctis and put it on the coffee table in front of them. Noctis’ eyes followed it forlornly.

“Shh,” he soothed playfully. “When I’m done with you, it won’t matter. Now, in position.” 

Noctis knew what was coming. He knew there was no defending against it. He turned to face Prompto on the sofa, tucking one leg underneath him. Prompto knew what he needed.

“Okay, give it to me, Prompto.”

Prompto’s arms went around his neck, and he pressed himself fully against Noctis. His hugs were a mutual, serious commitment.

Gods, it was so _good._ Noctis felt the weight of everything simultaneously acknowledged and lifted from him. Prompto was warm and heavy against his chest, grounding and sincere. He kept one arm around his friend, and his other hand slid upward to cradle the back of his head. He wanted Prompto to feel safe, and not to worry about anything.

“Hey, what’s the deal?” It wasn’t really a protest. “I’m supposed to be takin’ care of you.”

“You are. It goes both ways.”

“Huh!” he responded, accepting it as if it were a piece of happy news. 

They held each other in silence for a few moments. Eventually, Noctis lay back against the arm of the sofa, taking Prompto with him.

“So...I’m getting married in a few days.”

“Dude, don’t sound so broken up about it. Luna’s… I don’t know if you’ve even noticed, man, but she’s…” He filled in the rest with a low, appreciative whistle.

“It’s not about that.”

“Not with that attitude.”

He smiled. “Yeah, I guess not.” And then the smile disappeared. “I don’t know if she’d even want me like that.”

“Dude! I _know_ you’ve looked in a mirror before.”

“But we’re friends. It’s weird.” 

“Okay,” he started, patiently, ”and this right now isn’t weird?”

Noctis could feel the idea come into Prompto’s head.

“Hey,” he continued. “What if you practiced? Powering through the weirdness of having sex with your best friend, I mean.”

Noctis spoke through his laughter. “What, with you?”

“I won’t take that as an insult only because I know you so well. And, because I’m absolutely not your boyfriend and I want the best for you, I am willing to help you not make a total ass of yourself on a night Luna’s never gonna forget. Oh yeah, she’ll smile lovingly and tell you it’s okay, because I’m sure she’s great like that, but... “ He paused ominously, knowing Noctis was mentally filling in the rest with the worst fears of the terminally awkward. “You want her to have a good time, right?”

“Uh… Yeah, sure.”

“ _I_ know that was sincere, but you won’t convince anybody else. One more time.”

“Yes, I do.” This time he was solemn, resolute.

Prompto got up from the sofa, seeming to relax effortlessly onto his feet as he backed up a few steps. Noctis couldn’t deny that his muscled torso looked tempting in the soft white light. He stared at the waistband of the pyjama bottoms at his hip, imagining his fingers hooked in it, pulling. As a master manipulator, Prompto knew that context was everything. 

“Damn, Noct. The last time somebody looked at me like that, I didn’t sleep that night. You’re bi, right?”

“Holy shit, I hope so.” Noctis seemed surprised by his own breathlessness. 

Prompto broke into a wide smile. “Can’t help you there, buddy.”

Now he was breathless and his voice cracked so badly that it was barely there. “Nope.”

Noctis crossed the space between them with determination, driven even further by the way Prompto’s eyes were riveted to him. He looked a bit like a small animal expecting to be devoured.

That look wasn’t what Noctis wanted to inspire at all. He slowed down just as he got to Prompto, stopped his fingers from digging into his jaw as he kissed him, consciously trading a hungry roughness for care and gentleness. He didn’t want Prompto to think he was gonna just take from him.

Prompto took a few deep breaths before he spoke. Noctis’ gaze was still there when he looked up, and he hadn’t dropped his hands.

“Mm, that was a great opener. Maybe lose the predatory fakeout, though.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Something softened further in Noctis’ eyes, and he kissed him again. Prompto’s strong arms hooked over his shoulders, accepting rather than demanding, carefully skirting the tender scar on his back. 

Noctis loved to be near him, to be held. Prompto never shied away from a closeness that felt like mischief. He was like a magnet.

He ran a roughened thumb over Prompto’s lower lip next, accidentally tugging at it slightly. He didn’t mean to sound so sad. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah, Noct, it is,” Prompto replied, gently.

Noctis’ hands slid slowly up and down Prompto’s sides as they hugged, tracing the stretch marks there. He felt Prompto’s cheeks get hot against his neck.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed. Like I don’t have a huge, jagged scar on my back.”

“I did it for you, you know. Lost the weight, I mean. I wanted to be good enough to be seen with you.”

“I never cared at all about your weight. I’m just glad you could come with me on this trip. I’m glad you would come. I know it was a tall order. I stressed out for a month about whether to ask you.”

Prompto was touched by that. “You did?”

“Yeah. I kept thinking, what if he gets hurt bad, following my dumb ass into danger? I’d never forgive myself.”

Prompto’s grip tightened on him. “Noct…” 

“I...I talked to Ignis about how freaked out I was. He knew how I felt and all the reasons for it already, without me having to say anything, but he listened anyway. He promised me that...absolutely as far as he could justify it, he would protect you the same as me.”

“Fuck,” Prompto breathed. “Why the hell would he do that?”

“Cuz you’re worthy of protection.” He paused to let that sink in, felt Prompto’s fingers curl. “And I’d be fucking worse than useless if anything happened to you.”

“Same, dude.”

Prompto let him go soon after that, and Noctis felt the loss of his closeness. He always did, at least a little. He didn’t go far, though, and picked up Noctis’ hand.

“Sooo...still wanna go to bed with me?” 

That lopsided grin could get him anywhere. In answer, Noctis led him back to where he’d been sleeping earlier. He climbed onto the rumpled sheets, smiled up at Prompto as he slid his own hand down to the hem of his t-shirt. He meant to look sexy, but he probably just looked adorable instead. Whatever, as long as it got him laid.

“Hey, that’s my spot! Move over.”

“Make me.”

Obstinate, Prompto simply sat on him, straddling his waist. He pushed him back against the pillows, kissed him open-mouthed. Noctis did his best to copy him, to make it good for both of them. It was inevitably clumsy and messy, and Prompto couldn’t help laughing when Noctis missed his face entirely. They went right back to it, though, and Noctis was even more into it, certain now that Prompto was happy. Somewhere in the middle of the heady craziness, he instinctively raised his arms so that Prompto could pull off his shirt.

After a moment more, Prompto broke away with a ridiculously obscene sound. His eyes brightened with mischief. “Your mouth is amazing and I’ve wanted to do that for years.”

Noctis’ voice was husky with arousal. Gods, if Prompto could do this to him just by kissing him, he was in for it. “Oh yeah? Anything else you wanna confess, citizen?”

“I can’t go a week without thinking about sucking you off.”

“How about we up that to an hour?”

Prompto hid it well, but Noctis knew he was pretty much beside himself with excitement. “Seriously?! I mean, it’s not like some kind of weird obsession, it’s just a thing that pops into my head, and--” 

While Prompto babbled, Noctis’ pushed his pyjama bottoms down just enough to go to town on his ass, kneading and spreading. Between that and the feel of Noctis’ hardness against his own Prompto was too mesmerized to keep talking. Instead, he moved downward, and his kisses followed, each one a promise of pleasure to come. Their hands brushed as they both worked to pull down Noctis’ boxers.

Prompto looked at Noctis’ face, pushed himself up to kiss him again. Noctis’ fingers threaded into Prompto’s hair. Now they kissed his way: slow, careful, gentle. Prompto got into that, too, seeming to crave more and more. Noctis was pleased to oblige. All along, had it been this easy to tell Prompto how much he loved him? He wished he hadn’t wasted so much time, but he wasn’t about to waste more time regretting it.

They had these few days.

Noctis ended the kiss slowly enough to draw a low moan of appreciation from Prompto. With a sudden twist of his hips, he deposited Prompto into his coveted spot and scooted over, so that they lay beside each other.

Prompto grinned giddily. “Oh, man, what if the guys walk in on us?”

“They’d be pretty lucky to walk in on us.”

“Psh, tell me about it.”

“It’s still pretty early. You know how Iggy loves a late dinner at a fancy restaurant.”

“He’s so classy,” Prompto pined with an exaggerated wistful sigh.

“Keep dreaming, photoboy,” Noctis deadpanned. “Only I know how to get to Iggy.”

“You sure about that, Cassanova? The beefcake and the genius--classic.”

Noctis smiled. “Almost as classic as the prince and the pauper.” 

He chuckled. Noctis could tell that rasp anywhere. He reached over Prompto to turn on one of the bedside lamps, putting the dimmer on low.

“I wanna see you better.”

Prompto didn’t quite manage the lightness he was probably going for. “You see me all the time.”

“Not like this.” He studied Prompto’s face in the soft orange light, his fingers tender on his cheek. Even in the dimness, his eyes looked so blue. It was easy to make fun of his hair, but really, it framed his face perfectly. He was beautiful.

Noctis kissed his forehead, lingering. When Prompto let his breath out, it was ragged, and when Noctis drew back, he saw tears on his cheeks. His stomach dropped.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Don’t do that. Please.” He had made Prompto cry and he didn’t know how to fix it. “I mean, do it if you need to. Did I do something wrong?”

Prompto shook his head, and he looked very sorry to have upset Noctis.

Noctis realized things were getting worse, not better. Maybe if he just gave it a minute. He drew Prompto close again, but he tried not to be too emotional about it this time. To his relief, Prompto calmed down. Tentatively, he shifted, climbing half on top of Prompto.

“You still wanna do this?”

Prompto arched up, rolling his hips against Noctis. He bit his lip, and the corners of his mouth turned up. Noctis’ mouth fell open, and he stared at Prompto. Gods, how did he do these things? It didn’t matter. He just wanted more. He pinned Prompto's wrists lightly above his head, leaving his other hand free to pull Prompto’s pyjamas down once and for all. Now he crushed Prompto’s mouth against his, and he did anything to meet those hips again. Noctis let his wrists go after a moment, wanting to use both hands on the rest of him. Prompto seized his ass and pushed him forward, grinding against him until Noctis practically sang for him, though he was careful to go slowly enough to avoid causing pain.

Noctis qualified as upset by this point, completely overwhelmed after only a few minutes. He sat back, unable to control his breathing anymore. Prompto knelt to follow him, and now his touch was light, soothing. Noctis didn’t know what to think.

In his ear, Prompto’s voice was softer and hoarser than usual. “Woo! Break time.”

“ _Fuck._ ” He paused to breathe, heavily. “Can we, uh..slow it down a little?”

“That’s the plan. Sorry, uh...sometimes I start off too strong.”

“Yeah, well, I kept talking.”

Prompto sat on his heels, intent. His hand slipped down Noctis’ front, closed around him and stroked, gently but firmly. “Sorry about your boner earlier. I hope it can forgive me.”

“Mm, looks that way.” For a moment, he watched Prompto concentrate on touching him, smiled as his free hand scratched the back of his neck. He was a bit nervous, but it wasn’t stopping him.

“Look at me.” It was somewhere between a command and a request. He just wanted to see those eyes again, that little smile. He also wanted Prompto to come into his arms and sit on it, but Noctis wasn’t able to think about how to do that right, at the moment. Instead, he touched Prompto’s face again, admiring him. He felt sadness messing him up again, making his throat constrict and his brows knit together. He looked down. Why was he like this? Prompto was gonna think it was his fault. Why couldn’t he hide it, for Prompto’s sake? 

Prompto moved into his lap. Noctis held him gratefully, panting softly as Prompto kept moving against him, just enough to keep them both interested in the physical part of this. Even now, even in this way, Prompto was so comfortingly familiar. Noctis kissed him until it put them both back together.

“Ready to make your dreams come true?” He could tell Prompto was pleased by how hard it was for him to get the words out. They moved, Noctis against the pillows and Prompto stretched out comfortably on his stomach. Noctis was going crazy with anticipation. Prompto’s mouth was right there. 

“Never done this, s-so…” He looked up at Noctis, bit his lip. “Go slow, ok?”

“Yeah, sure.” Though his fingers twitched, Noctis’ hand was gentle in his hair.

It felt like all the air left him when Prompto’s mouth closed around him. Noctis watched him move slowly down the length, and back testing, trying, sometimes taking a bit more than the last time. He pushed himself up on his hands to get the angle right. The pleasure Noctis could handle, barely, but Prompto’s eyes undid him. He kept glancing down, and up again, and Noctis saw those eyes gradually change from uncertain and hesitant, to confident and sultry. Prompto had him wrapped around his finger, and he knew it. Well, their relationship had always been egalitarian.

Noctis’ hips came slowly up and back again, and he hummed and groaned with the effort to keep his word. The sound that Prompto made in response vibrated around him, and he was barely hanging onto reality after that. Still, he tried. Even through the haze, he knew that the last thing he wanted was to hear Prompto choke. With a shaking hand, he kept stroking Prompto’s hair, felt it is he relaxed, no longer expecting an unpleasant surprise. Knowing that Prompto trusted him and felt safe with him satisfied Noctis on a deeper level than pleasure ever could. 

Prompto propped himself up on one elbow so that he could hold Noctis’ hand. Noctis laced his fingers with his without hesitation, moaning openly now. This was amazing. He wasn’t gonna last. Prompto sucked hard as Noctis pulled out, leaving his lips just around the head. He looked at Noctis again as if he did this every night, and that was _it._

The world spun out of control. He didn’t drop Prompto’s hand.

\--

“Gods, you’re beautiful.” Prompto’s voice was quiet, strained.

“What?” Noctis managed eventually, still recovering for the best orgasm of his life. He was almost annoyed that Prompto was asking him to understand words right now.

Prompto moved up beside him again, eyes fluttering closed as he stroked himself. “I said, you’re beautiful.”

“Heard that before,” he murmured fondly. “Hey, gimme that.” He took Prompto’s busy hand away and held it, replacing it with his own. “Sing me something I like.”

Prompto was happy to oblige. Noctis kept him close, so that their foreheads touched, content to hear nothing but even the smallest sound he made, to meet his little looks and return his kisses. It was so important to pay attention to Prompto, because it was the subtle, quiet stuff he did that really mattered.

Noctis held him through his orgasm, felt him tremble and arch his hips forward. He didn’t mind the mess on his thighs.

Prompto came back to himself after a moment, put his arms loosely around Noctis’ neck. There wasn’t gonna be any more talking tonight, and that was fine. Noctis was ready for the best sleep of his life.

He felt Prompto smile against his shoulder.

\--

“Hey Iggy, check this out.”

“Goodness, they didn’t.”

“Oh yeah, they did.”

“I don’t see how this has anything to do with me.”

“It doesn’t, until they both come crying to you about their terrible life decision.”

“At which point I shall be available.”

“If this is even the first time they’ve done it. You wanna go downstairs for one more drink?” He watched with a smile as Ignis fetched a spare blanket and put it over the two of them.

“Gods, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a four-part series. I hope you enjoyed it! Next part will be light Ignis/Noctis.


End file.
